Forget Me Not
by rebian
Summary: Sakura tahu jika pria itu hanya memanfaatkannya saja tapi dia tak mampu menolaknya. Sakura tahu jika tak mungkin takdir akan mempersatukannya dengan pria yang entah sejak kapan menyelam hingga kedasar hatinya. Sakura hanya tahu bahwa saat ini hingga seterusnya apapun yang diperbuat pria itu, dia akan tetap mencintainya. Selamanya.


Aku mencintai dua orang sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Mungkin aku memang bisa dipanggil gila. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Keberadaan keduanya sangatlah kubutuhkan, tak ada salah satunya aku merasa goyang. Karena mereka selalu berada di samping kanan dan kiriku untuk menjagaku. Mereka dua orang pria yang berbeda, sangat.

Mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik buatku. Bila didengar, aku ini seperti seorang puteri dari kerajaan yang memang pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi tidak. hey, memang aku siapa? Aku bukanlah dewi Aprodhite yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa. Aku bukanlah Cleopatra yang yang bukan hanya cantik tapi juga dipuja. Aku hanyalah aku.

Memiliki dua orang pria yang selalu disisiku memang sangat menyenangkan. Aku tak perlu repot mengganti lampu yang mati, mengganti keran yang rusak, bahkan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Flatku selalu bersih karena mereka berdua. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah memintanya, tapi merekalah yang dengan senang hati melakukan itu semua. Bahkan mereka menyuruhku untuk berhenti bekerja. Bukankah mereka pria yang baik?

Aku bukanlah wanita yang sempurna. Orang-orang diluar sana sering memandang rendah diriku tak jarang mereka juga melontarkan cacian padaku ketika aku lewat disekitar mereka. Apalagi jika ada sekumpulan wanita yang sering bergosip. Pastilah topic utamanya selalu aku. Mungkin mereka hanya lahir dibekali dengan mulut lebar tanpa ada saringannya. Tidakkah mereka tau, bagaimananpun aku, apapun pekerjaanku, aku masih manusia yang memiliki hati. Sakit rasanya hati ini bila mendengar semua celoteh mereka. Semua hanya bisa kutahan, aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sering pula aku digoda oleh para pria yang seenaknya mencolek-colek anggota tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan menolak halus tangan mereka. Mau apa lagi, inilah aku.

Setiap malam selalu saja ada yang datang yang memintaku menemani malam mereka. Mungkin mereka tidak puas dengan layanan istri mereka. Atau memang mereka yang tidak pernah puas menjelajahi tiap jengkal tubuh wanita selain istrinya. Ditempat ini, akulah primadonanya. Mami -begitulah kami memanggil nyonya Tsunade- juga selalu menjejalkanku para tiap tamu baru yang datang. Huh, bertambahlah orang yang tidak menyukaiku. Teman-temanku disini beranggapan bahwa aku menyebalkan karena sering dipilih oleh pria-pria yang tampan dan mapan sedangkan mereka mendapatkan pria yang standar saja. Alasan lainnya mereka selalu menganggapku sombong karena selalu menutup diri. Memang apa yang bisa ditunjukan dari seorang pelacur sepertiku? Harga diripun aku tak punya.

Aku memang baru didunia seperti ini. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau mengapa akulah yang selalu beruntung –kata teman-temanku- mendapatkan pria-pria yang tidak hanya tampan tapi juga berani membayarku mahal. Keperawananku pun berakhir ditempat ini kurang dari 3 jam aku menginjakkan kaki ditempat kotor ini. Sungguh rasanya seperti lebih baik aku terjun dari tebing tertinggi daripada melakukan hal nista ini.

Bila kukatakan sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya. Aku dan teman seprofesiku hanyalah dianggap sampah. Tapi taukah kalian mengapa kami melakukan hal ini? Kalau bukan karena kebutuhan, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau melakukan ini.

Sebelum pria itu merenggut kehormatanku, dia melontarkan rayuan-rayuan yang cukup menggetarkan hatiku. Hatiku dulu masih bersih, tak terpikir bahwa setiap kata dan cumbuan manisnya hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuhku. Kupikir saat dia mengatakan dia menyukaiku, aktivitas ini akan berhenti dan kami akan melakukannya saat kami telah terikat sehidup semati. Bodohnya aku.

Sekarang aku telah terbiasa. Tak satupun perkataan pria-pria itu kuhiraukan. Kulakukan tugasku dan kudapatkan bayaranku. Semua orang yang baik padaku hanya karena ingin mendapatkan keuntungan. Ya mungkin itulah namanya hidup, tak ada yang gratis.

Malam ini setelah selesai dengan tugasku, aku segera menyusuri jalan pulang ke flatku. Mami sering menyuruhku untuk menginap disana karena takut terjadi sesuatu padaku dijalan, dan memang ditempat itu disediakan kamar untuk kami tidur. Yang tentunya sama dengan tempat kami melayani tamu. Dan karena itu aku menolak. Aku tak ingin tidur dengan aroma yang saling menyaut menguar.

Entah kenapa aku lebih suka berjalan kaki untuk pulang dibanding naik kendaraan. Tanpa perlu menyikronkan otak dan tubuhku, kakiku sudah berjalan tanpa diberi arahan ketika tiba-tiba suara orang mabuk dan meracau tak jelas terdengar ditelingaku. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang baru bagiku, yang membedakan adalah saat ini aku sedang hadang oleh beberapa pria itu. Mereka berjumlah 3 orang dengan tampang sangar dan tindik diwajahnya.

Kutegakkan kepalaku seolah menantang tanpa rasa takut, mereka hanya mendengus. Mungkin berfikir apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang perempuan sepertiku. Aku masih tak gentar, mencoba bertahan dengan gayaku. Kembali mereka mendengus sembari berjalan mendekatiku. Mungkin sekaranglah aku harus lari. Beruntung aku telah mengganti alas kakiku dengan sepatu sneakers-ku.

Sebelum aku berlari menjauh dari mereka tiba-tiba ada cahaya kuning terang yang menyorot kearahku –mungkin tepatnya kami- reflek kutolehkan kepalaku kearah cahaya itu. Mobil berwarna silver metalik dengan seorang didalamnya, aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya tapi kutahu itu pria. Orang-orang disebrangku-pun melihat asal cahaya itu. Tak lama mereka menoleh kearahku lagi, mereka berjalan mendekat, aku pun segera mundur melebihi langkah berjalan mereka. Pria itu masih menyorotkan lampu mobilnya. Nyaliku sedikit ciut, tapi tetap kupasang wajah gentar. Tidak bisakah pria itu menolongku dari orang-orang ini, batinku. Tak perlu dipikir lagi, sudah jelas orang-orang ini berniat jahat padaku.

Sebuah suara baritone keras terdengar ditelingaku, "Jangan macam-macam padanya!" hardik pria itu yang ternyata sudah keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Orang-orang itu mendengus (lagi).

"Ja…ngan sok…ikut campur, bo..doh." Salah seorang dari orang itu berteriak kacau karena mabuk, disahuti suara tawa mengejek dari teman-temannya.

Pria itu berjalan mendekatiku. Separuh dari wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi masker. Tapi kau bisa melihat mata pria itu menatap tepat langsung kedalam mata coklatku. Aku sedikit terpesona sebelum akhirnya suara dari orang itu terdengar lagi.

"Sudahlah, serahkan perempuan sama kita, dan kamu bisa pulang tanpa luka satupun." Kata orang kedua dengan lebih lancar sembari berjalan mendekat kearah kami. "Iya, lagian dia juga cuma kupu-kupu malam, gak ada untungnya buatmu." Kata orang terakhir yang juga mengikuti temannya berjalan mendekati kami disusul temannya yang mabuk. Rasanya aku ingin menangis disitu.

Pria itu meraih lenganku dan menarikku untuk berdiri dibelakangnya. Untuk apa ini, melindungiku, tidak mungkinkan. "Tidak akan. Sudahlah, cepat pergi, jangan ganggu perempuan ini." Kata pria didepanku.

Tak dihiraukan perkataanya oleh ketiga orang itu. "Kamu benar-benar BODOH, hah!?" teriak orang yang mabuk sembari menekankan kata-katanya. Kumohon lindungi aku kali ini. Pria itu menoleh padaku sejenak, kami bertatapan lagi. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Apa maksud pria ini sih.

"Saya bilang tidak. Kalian tidak tuli kan." Balasnya lagi. Aku hanya dapat mengintip dari balik pundak lebarnya. Sekarang ketiga orang itu menunjukan raut marah. Salah satu dari mereka membanting botol yang kutebak adalah bir, sampai pecah. Benar-benar marah mungkin mereka. Sungguh, kali ini aku tolong aku, kataku dalam hati entah pada siapa.

Salah satu orang itu mendekat hendak melayangkan tinjunya pada pria didepanku. Pria ini mundur dan otomatis menubrukku, untungnya aku tidak sampai terjengkal. Aku berlari menjauhi mereka. Kini pria itu dikepung oleh ketiga orang itu. Tapi pria itu masih menunjukan wajah santainya, apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sih.

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong belakang celana kargonya. Lalu ditunjukkan Lalu ditunjukkan pada ketiga orang itu. Dan ajaibnya, ketiga orang itu langsung lari dengan ekspresi takut. Tak lama mereka berbelok dan tak terlihat lagi. Apa yang ditunjukan pria itu sih, sampai membuat ketiga orang itu lari tergesa-gesa.

Jalanan sekarang sudah sepi. Hanya tersisa aku dan pria itu, yang berdiri saling bersebrangan. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dengan senyum tipis. Setelah mendekat, aku maupun dia. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya diam, bingung harus melakukan apa-apa. Ini terjadi sangat cepat menurutku.

Melihatku yang tak bergeming dari posisiku, pria itu menarikku lenganku. Menyeretku ke mobilnya, membuka pintu dan mendorongku untuk masuk. "hei hei… mau dibawa kemana saya?" tanyaku sambil berjalan kesamping pintu mobilnya yang terbuka. Lagi-lagi pria ini hanya tersenyum samar. Lama dia menatapku sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "ikut saya malam ini." Katanya singkat. Entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa dengan kata-katanya padahal kata-kata itupun sudah sering kudengar. Ya ternyata dia sama saja seperti pria hidung belang lain yang hanya butuh kehangatan. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan. Bodoh.

Aku mendengus. Kuarahkan wajahku selain kewajahnya. "nggak tanya berapa semalam." Kataku dengan senyum menggoda. Dia tertawa. Oh Tuhan, dia sungguh tampan. Eeh, bisa-bisanya aku terpesona pada pria yang hanya akan menjadi teman satu malamku. Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengusir semua pemikiran bodohku. Pria itu menatapku, sudah lama atau barusan aku tidak tahu mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. "kenapa?". bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah masuk kedalam mobilnya. Hei! Aku gimana?

"masuk." Katanya sebelum dia masuk dan menutup pintu mobilnya.


End file.
